No mires de más
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elsword aprendera una valiosa leccion cuando vea el cambio que se había hecho Aisha. Tendrá que aprender a no mirar de más y no ser algo estúpido.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¿Vieron la tercera clase de los primeros personajes? ¡Oh por Dios! Si antes amaba a mi querida Aisha como Elemental Master, ahora la amo más con esa nueva apariencia y siendo una Aether Sage._**

 ** _Tampoco puedo evitar voltear a ver a mi querido Elsword. ¡Se ve condenadamente bien! Sin duda, espero jugar con ellos algún día._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

* * *

Elsword tuvo que parpadear varias veces para confirmar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Acaso esa era Aisha?

Miraba a su lado, todos se habían ido y al regresar habían mejorado tanto su fuerza mágica y la fuerza física para ser considerablemente más fuertes y enfrentar las misiones más difíciles que se presentaban. Podía sentirlo en el poder que todos desprendian.

No podía negarlo, el tambien había cambiado, había crecido unos centímetros más, hasta podía presumir que estaba más alto que alguno de ellos. Su cabello estaba un poco corto y había tenido una pequeña oportunidad de cambiar su armadura. Se sentía fuerte, diferente y lo podía comprobar.

Todos estaban ahí pero alguien faltaba y esa era la maga más molesta del mundo. Estaban a punto de empezar la reunión antes de cada misión. Y justamente antes de empezar aquella magia había entrado.

Sin embargo se había quedado mudo y tuvo que abrir mucho sus ojos para confirmar que efectivamente era ella. Su ahora largo cabello morado le llegaba por la cintura y admitía que tenerlo suelto le quedaba bien. Podía jurar que aquel vestido era un poco más corto a la anterior falda pero gracias a ella podía ver mejor sus delgadas piernas.

Podía jurar que sus pechos habían crecido un poco más y sus hombros blancos podía apreciarlos gracias a su chaqueta blanca, su estatura ya no era la de antes, no sabía si había crecido o eran el calzado de ella. Una gran sonrisa y su rostro maduro fue lo que le llamo la atención, sin duda Aisha había cambiado mucho y no podia negarlo, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era antes.

 **-Perdonen la tardanza, estaba revisando algunas cosas** -Hablo Aisha al acercarse a ellos.

Un libro mágico y su inseparable, ahora bastón, había aparecido a su lado con sólo alzar su magia. Sin duda ella había mejorado más como maga. Elsword trataba de prestar atención a la reunión, lo estaba logrando pero era culpa de Aisha que decidiera sentarse a su lado y cruzar sus piernas. Prácticamente Elsword paso parte de la reunión debatiendose en prestar atención o suprimir los deseos de acariciar las suaves piernas de su compañera.

 **-Me alegra verte de nuevo Elsword** -Aisha hablo después de la reunión, todos a habían dispersados y sólo ellos dos se habían quedado en la mesa de reunión.

 **-Igualmente Aisha...** -Hubo un silencio incómodo pero un suspiro de Elsword volvió todo a la normalidad **-Te ves bien con esa armadura, te queda, veo que cambiaste mucho Aisha**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido Elsword** -Sonrió con tranquilidad **-Tu tampoco te ves mal, te vez más maduro que el niño idiota que eras**

Ok, Elsword se molestó un poco, había sido insultado bajo sabias palabras.

 **-Bueno considerando que sigo siendo más alto que tu entonces por que no**

 **-Bueno, al menos crecí mentalmente y no soy infantil como otros...**

Elsword la miro enojado, Aisha mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad. Suspiro y se levantó junto con ella.

 **-Pero debo admitir que si estas más alto, sólo por esta vez me has ganado Elsword**

Elsword tuvo que volver su mirada a ella, sin duda se había ido y había madurado. Este se acercó y la despeino más, un poco molesta trataba de alejarse pero las manos en su cintura de Elsword la frenaron.

 **-Pero me alegra que eres muy fuerte Aisha, me alegra realmente que regresaras a tiempo**

Elsword la abrazo y Aisha se dejó, le sorprendió como Elsword había madurado en ese tiempo y se alegró por él. Cuando se separaron empezaron a caminar mientras conversaban como habían estado.

 **-Ahora que te veo bien Aisha, tus pechos han crecido y gracias a tu vestido puedo ver bien tus delgadas piernas...**

Al voltear, el sonrojo de Aisha era más evidente y sus ganas de matarlo era más que notorio. Tuvo que empezar a correr y a soltar grandes carcajadas mientras Aisha corría detrás de él tratando de darle con alguno de su nueva magia.

 **-¡Ven aquí estúpido pervertido!**

 **-¡Atrapame si puedes enana!**

Elsword vio que no importaba que tan maduros ambos podían llegar a ser, mientras estaba la idiotez de él y los impulsos asesinos de Aisha, nada podría salir mal.

Aunque aprendió una muy buena lección.

 **-¡Idiota pervertido!** -Gritaba Aisha con todas sus fuerzas antes de lanzarle un rayo y darle.

Nunca mires de más a Aisha o te irá mal.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Si fuera Elsword, tampoco dejaría de ver a mi querida Aisha, es completamente hermosa y ahora con esta tercera clase. No puedo evitar enamorarme más de ella._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 30 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
